thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Kitten
Thomas and the Kitten is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Thomas was puffing through Henry's Forest, when he saw a kitten in one of the trees. "I wonder how he got up there!" gasped the fireman. "Let's stop to see if we can help." said Thomas. "Alright, but only for a few minutes. Remember, our passengers don't like being late," warned the driver. Thomas slowly stopped and gazed at the tree. The kitten was Bridget Hatt's and his name was Milo. Milo couldn't get down; he was too scared. "Milo! Milo! Please, come down!" shouted Bridget, but it was no good. The cat only meowed. Lady Hatt called the fire department. "Hello, manager of the SSARC? My daughter's kitten ran up a tree chasing a squirrel, but now is too scared to come down. Please, come quickly!" she said worriedly. "We hear you, ma'am. We'll send Flynn and a fireman to come and rescue this kitten of yours." and the manager hung up. "Honey, the fire department is on its way!" said Lady Hatt. Bridget looked up at the tree again. Thomas was very worried. "I hope they save Milo..." Just then, Flynn roared in to save the kitten. "Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" Thomas was relieved. "Phew! Thank goodness you're here, Flynn! I was wondering if that kitten would ever come down!" "No problem, Thomas! It's my job to save people!" said Flynn. The fireman in Flynn's cab climbed up a ladder to catch Milo. Just then, Percy puffed in with the mail train. "Hello, Thomas! What's going on?" "Flynn and a firefighter are saving Bridget's cat!" replied Thomas. "Wow... Flynn's a hero!" exclaimed Percy. Flynn grinned with pride. "Here, kitty, kitty..." whispered the firefighter to Milo, "I'm not going to hurt you..." But Milo didn't trust the firefighter. He looked down to the ground and then he saw the roof of Percy's cab. Instead of jumping into the fireman's hand, Milo jumped onto the roof of Percy's cab! But Percy and his crew didn't notice. "Percy, wait!" cried Bridget, "You've got my kitty!" Lady Hatt gasped and tried to run after Percy. "*pant* Stop! *pant*" "What on Earth is that woman doing?" cried Percy's driver. "Must be training for a marathon or something." replied the fireman. Despite Lady Hatt's efforts, Percy puffed away to Brendam Docks. Milo was having a wonderful time; he loved the way the wind felt blowing through his fur. Soon, Percy and Milo arrived at the Docks. Milo jumped down onto the ground and took a look around. Cranky looked down and saw- "A cat?! What's a cat doing here at the Docks?" asked Cranky crossly. "What cat? You must be seeing things, Cranky." replied Percy. "No, seriously. There is one down there!" "Stop joking, Cranky. You wouldn't make a good jester!" His driver got down from the cab and saw MIlo. "How on Sodor did he end up down here?!" exclaimed the driver. Percy laughed. "That's impossible! That's most likely not Milo!" The driver showed Percy the kitten. Percy was surprised. "it... How...?" "He must've rode on the top of your cab, Percy! Oh, Bridget Hatt will be so worried!" Then, Percy got an idea. "I know! We don't have to take our next train until 11:00, correct?" "That's what it says on my time sheet." replied the driver. "Right. We can make it back to the forest in time to drop off Milo and back!" said Percy. So Percy puffed all the way back to the forest as soon as possible. At Henry's Forest, The Fat Controller was trying to cheer up Bridget Hatt. "Now, now, dear. I'm sure your kitten won't be lost forever." "How do you know, father? I honestly think I'll never see my kitten again!" and Bridget started to cry. Thomas and Flynn had already left quite some time ago, so it was just the Hatt family in the forest. Just then, a whistle was heard. "Percy!" cried Bridget, "You've come back to return my kitty!" "Of course!" replied Percy, "I didn't even know he was on my cab until I got to the Docks." Percy's driver gave the kitten to Bridget. "Hooray for Milo and Percy!" Stephen cheered. Bridget Hatt was very happy to have her kitten back. "And don't you ever run away again, naughty kitten." That night, Bridget Hatt came with the Fat Controller to Ffarquhar Sheds. "Percy, I'd just like to thank you for bringing back Milo." said the Fat Controller. Percy beamed, "Thank you, sir!" "Yes, indeed. Well done!" cheered Thomas, and Percy couldn't have been happier. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Flynn *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Henry (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Gallery ThomasandtheKitten1.jpg ThomasandtheKitten2.jpg ThomasandtheKitten3.jpg ThomasandtheKitten4.jpg ThomasandtheKitten6.jpg ThomasandtheKitten7.png ThomasandtheKitten8.jpg ThomasandtheKitten9.png Thomasandthekitten10.png ThomasandtheKitten11.png ThomasandtheKitten12.png ThomasandtheKitten13.jpg ThomasandtheKitten14.png ThomasandtheKitten15.png ThomasandtheKitten16.png ThomasandtheKitten17.png ThomasandtheKitten18.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD